Un verre à Chicago
by Melle Lilou
Summary: OS qui relate une virée dans un club de striptease pour Klaus, Stefan et Rebekka


Un verre à Chicago

By Lilou

Chicago, dans un quartier sombre de la ville, un groupe de trois personnes se baladent tranquillement. Il suffisait de leur jeter un coup d'œil pour sentir vos poils se hérisser dans votre cou. Manière extrêmement efficace qu'a votre corps de vous avertir d'un danger qui rôde. Et pas n'importe quel danger : des vampires ! Ils ont pleinement conscience de l'effet qu'ils produisent chez les autres. Cela les amusent, pire les excitent pour certain d'entre eux qui voit la chasse comme la plus grande distraction au monde.

_ Où va-t-on ce soir ? _demanda une jeune femme blonde qui se tenait à leurs côtés.

− _Hum, je ne sais pas encore Rebekka, _répondit son frère_. Je suis assez tenté par ce bar qui vient d'ouvrir. Qu'en penses-tu Stefan ? _

_ Que c'est un excellent terrain de chasse, _rétorqua celui-ci d'un œil affamé.

_ Bien, affaire conclue alors. _

Nos trois vampires prirent donc la direction du fameux bar, où ils avaient bon espoir de rencontrer quelques proies faciles à se mettre sous la dent. Danger mortel qu'allaient côtoyer les clients des lieux sans même s'en apercevoir pour ceux qui auraient la chance de ne pas être inquiétés. Il fut une époque où les vampires devaient se montrer inventifs et recourir à de nombreuses ruses pour attirer leur futur dessert dans leurs filets, mais de nos jours les gens étaient trop inconscients du danger qui rôdait. Trop sûr qu'il ne pouvait rien leur arriver. Klaus, Rebekka et Stefan comptaient bien leur montrer que personne n'était à l'abri. Ils furent sur place quelques minutes plus tard. Comme à son habitude, Klaus étudia de prés le bâtiment afin de repérer toutes les issues. Étant un chasseur, il était normal de connaitre tous les chemins qui permettraient à ses proies de fuir. Son attention fut alors attirée par un bruit dans l'arrière-cour du club.

_ Tu entends ça Stefan ? _demanda-t-il.

_ On dirait que quelqu'un à des ennuis, _ricana le vampire.

− _Et si l'un de vous bougez pour lui filer un coup de main au lieu de cancaner ici ? _rétorqua Rebekka les poings sur les hanches.

Voyant qu'aucun des deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient n'était décidé à intervenir, elle s'élança pour porter secours à la jeune femme qui hurlait, mais son mouvement fut arrêté par son frère.

_ Une dame n'a pas à se salir les mains sœurette. _

− _Il faut bien puisqu'il n'y a ici aucun gentleman pour le faire, _rétorqua-t-elle alors que les cris de la jeune femme retentissaient toujours.

− _Que ce son est doux à mes oreilles, _susurra Klaus.

Puis il se précipita vers les cris qui continuaient de monter crescendo. Il vit alors deux sales types qui avaient bloqué dans un coin de la cour une femme qui semblait être danseuse dans le club vu la tenue provocante qu'elle portait. Du coin de l'œil il vit Stefan et Rebekka assurer ses arrières.

− _Messieurs, ne vous a-t-on jamais appris qu'il était impoli de faire hurler une dame ?_ demanda-t-il d'une voix presque douce.

Ceux qui le connaissent auraient pu dire beaucoup de choses sur Klaus, sauf qu'il était doux ! Ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour les deux lascars coincés dans cette cour avec lui.

_ Casse-toi mec, _siffla l'un d'entre eux.

− _Y a rien à voir ici barres-toi avant qu'on s'occupe de ton cas, _renchérit l'autre.

− _Oh, mais je vous en pris. Occupez-vous de moi, j'aimerais beaucoup voir ça,_ railla Klaus un sourire froid sur le visage.

Les deux hommes délaissèrent la fille qui en profita pour rentrer en sécurité dans le club, et avancèrent couteau en main, vers notre ami vampire.

_ Stefan, Bekka,_ dit-il, _une petite entrée vous plairez-t-elle ?_

À peine avait-il fini de parler que les deux autres vampires sautaient à la gorge des pauvres malheureux, les vidant de leur essence vitale en quelques secondes seulement. Ils cachèrent les cadavres derrières une benne à ordures et sortirent de là comme-ci rien n'était.

_ Vas falloir que je trouve vite quelqu'un à manger, _râla l'originel,_ ça donne faim de jouer les héros ! _

− _Je ne comprends pas pourquoi d'ailleurs tu as laissé filer la fille, elle avait l'air tout à fait délicieuse de là où nous étions, _lui fit remarquer sa sœur.

− _C'est bien toi qui voulais la sauver non ?_

− _Une marchandise abimée perd de sa saveur frérot, mais rien de t'empêcher de lui sauter dessus une fois qu'elle était libre ! _

Rebekka les planta tous les deux au milieu de la rue et entra dans le club. Étant tout juste revenue du monde des morts, elle n'était pas encore bien habituée à notre époque et avait du mal à se défaire de ses habitudes d'un autre monde. Qu'elle ne fut pas le choc qu'elle reçut quand elle vit dans quel genre de club exactement ils étaient tous les trois descendus.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_ hoqueta-t-elle avec horreur.

Devant elle, dans une ambiance intime et sombre, se dressaient plusieurs petites tables qui entouraient une scène où des danseuses faisaient leurs numéros. Elle remarqua également que plusieurs autres filles se dandinaient langoureusement sur le bar, à quelques centimètres seulement des clients qui y étaient accoudés.

_ Du striptease ma sœur, _l'informa Klaus en passant un bras sur ses épaules. _Bienvenue au 21__e__ siècle ! _

_ Mais dans quel bordel m'as-tu emmenée ? _

− _Ca n'a rien d'un bordel, du moins pas au sens où tu l'entends. Elles ne font que danser et se dévêtir, ça ne va pas plus loin. Ce n'est pas une maison close si c'est ce qui te fait peur, _reprit Stefan.

− _Je ne comprendrais jamais cette époque ! Déjà qu'elles s'habillent toutes comme des prostitués, maintenant elles en ont l'attitude, mais ce n'en ai pas ? _

− _Exactement ! _approuva Stefan en riant. _C'est beau le progrès !_

Klaus prit la tête du groupe et se fraya un chemin dans la salle bondée jusqu'à un coin tranquille où ils auraient une bonne vue sur la scène. Peu après s'être installés, une serveuse, si peu vêtue que Rebekka détourna les yeux, vint prendre leur commande. Une fois celle-ci passée, les hommes profitèrent du spectacle et tentèrent par la même occasion de repérer qui ils se mettraient sous la dent.

− _Votre commande Messieurs, _souffla une nouvelle serveuse en déposant leurs verres._ C'est offert par la maison, _ajouta-t-elle à l'encontre de Klaus qui la regardait avec un sourire énigmatique sur le visage.

− _Merci_, dit-il en buvant une gorgée de son whisky tout en détaillant la serveuse qui n'était autre que la jeune femme de l'allée.

Celle-ci repartit le sourire aux lèvres alors que Rebekka observait intensément son frère.

_ J'en connais une qui va passer à la casserole ce soir_, ria-t-elle.

− _Dans l'assiette surement à la casserole ça m'étonnerait,_ rétorqua Klaus en gardant la serveuse dans son champ de vision. _Stefan je te laisse le soin d'expliquer à ma sœur la différence entre les deux. _

Il les écouta parler d'une oreille distraite. Il avait toujours le regard rivé sur cette jolie brune qu'il avait sauvé dans l'allée quelques minutes plus tôt. Le temps qu'elle le serve, il avait pu sentir le parfum de son sang. Celui-ci était fort, puissant, il l'appelait… et comme tout bon prédateur, il se devait de répondre à l'appel. Il sentit son appétit de fauve se réveiller et ses crocs lui faire mal dans la gencive. L'animal en lui était prêt à bondir et à arracher la gorge de cette pauvre humaine, mais ce soir il avait envie de jouer. Pourquoi ne pas faire durer le plaisir pour une fois après tout ? Quand il porta de nouveau son attention sur les deux vampires qui l'accompagnait, Stefan sirotait son verre tout en admirant le spectacle devant lui et sa sœur semblait bouder dans son coin.

_ Personne ne te retient Bekka si cela te dégoute tant que ça, _railla-t-il.

_ Je ne comprends pas l'intérêt pour ces filles de se dévêtir de la sorte !_

− _Le voila l'intérêt, _répliqua Stefan alors qu'il glissait un billet de vingt dollars dans le string d'une des danseuses qui passa à sa portée.

Rebekka s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège, visiblement mal à l'aise avec ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux et but en silence son verre. Elle connaissait son frère mieux que personne, si elle lui gâchait sa soirée, elle en payerait le prix fort. Mieux valait donc pour elle subir le spectacle en silence que la colère de son ainé ! L'intérêt de celui-ci monta d'un cran quand il vit sa serveuse brune monter sur scène et attraper la barre de striptease.

− _Ça devient intéressant, _murmura-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

_ Je crois qu'elle aussi apprécie la vue,_ ricana Stefan.

Rebekka releva la tête et vit que la jeune femme dévorait son frère des yeux. Elle en aurait presque éclaté de rire si la situation n'était pas aussi grotesque.

_ La chatte qui aguiche le loup, _railla-t-elle,_ on aura tout vu. _

− _Je n'y peux rien si elle vient à moi en ronronnant, _répondit Klaus en buvant son verre d'un trait avec un petit sourire moqueur.

_ Si elle savait à qui elle se frotte crois-moi qu'elle hurlerait plus qu'elle ne ronronnerait ! _

_ Ça tombe bien, les deux me vont. _

Il lui fit un sourire cruel et carnassier avant de reporter son regard sur la jeune femme qui dansait sensuellement sur la scène. Celle-ci lui faisait ouvertement de l'œil. Klaus s'en régalait d'avance. L'approcher serait beaucoup plus simple qu'il ne l'aurait pensé ! Au bout de quelques minutes, alors que la chanson approchait de sa fin, la jeune femme retira son soutien gorge qu'elle jeta en direction de leur table.

− _Ok là c'en est trop pour moi, _s'exclama Rebekka en se levant d'un bond._ Je rentre ! Si vous prenez un plaisir malsain devant ce spectacle pervers tant mieux pour vous, mais pour moi j'en ai assez vu ! _

− _Stefan raccompagne ma sœur tu veux bien, je vous rejoindrais plus tard. J'ai quelque chose à régler avant, _ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard vorace vers la porte de service par laquelle venait de disparaitre la danseuse.

− _Ne fait rien de stupide Nicklaus,_ le prévint sa sœur avant de quitter les lieux au bras de Stefan.

− _Jamais voyons, _railla-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Il les regarda partir puis récupéra le bout de tissu qui appartenait à la danseuse avant de le porter à son nez pour le flairer. Le monstre en lui gronda instantanément. Il avait faim et réclamait sa pitance. D'un geste lent et gracieux, il se leva et gagna la porte de service sans se faire remarquer. Une fois dans les coulisses, il n'eut aucun mal à trouver la jeune femme qui était en train de passer un peignoir de soie rouge foncé.

_ La couleur du sang,_ souffla-t-il dans son dos.

Elle sursauta et se retourna d'un mouvement rapide avant de se détendre légèrement quand elle vit qui était là. Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais elle n'avait aucune raison de se relaxer, au contraire même. Klaus en fut presque déçu, le jeu en devenait trop facile !

_ Vous avez fait tomber ceci sur ma table, _dit-il en lui rendant le soutien-gorge.

− _En effet, merci de me l'avoir rapporté, c'est gentil à vous,_ minauda-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux lui envoyant ainsi une nouvelle bouffée de son parfum envoutant.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, lui hésitant à attaquer maintenant, il avait dit qu'il jouerait et il en avait toujours envie, elle attendant qu'il vienne vers elle.

_ Si on arrêtait de tourner autour du pot ? _proposa-t-elle.

_ Cela me va parfaitement_, affirma-t-il.

Elle approcha alors vivement de lui et se colla contre son corps avant de l'embrasser avec fougue. Klaus était un peu désarçonné pour une fois. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'embrasser à pleine bouche son futur repas ! Comme il n'était pas contre mêlé l'utile à l'agréable, il lui rendit son baiser, mordillant doucement sa lèvre inférieure. Son instinct se réveilla quand elle se frotta à lui, vulnérable comme jamais, trop excitée pour penser au danger. À la vitesse de la lumière, il la retourna et passa dans son dos, la collant contre lui, un bras puissant posé sur sa poitrine.

Pensant qu'il s'agissait là d'un quelconque jeu sexuel, elle se mit à gémir doucement et ne se demanda même pas comment il avait pu bouger si vite. Elle continuait à frotter ses fesses contre lui alors que d'un doigt léger, il dégageait les cheveux bruns de la jeune femme pour accéder librement à son cou. Sous la peau fine, il pouvait voir le sang pulser dans l'artère. Il en traça le contour du bout de la langue, prenant délibérément son temps, s'extasiant déjà sur le gout qui allait bientôt lui couler en bouche. Il sentit sa proie gémir un peu plus contre lui quand il entama doucement la peau délicate d'un coup de crocs. Elle ne pouvait le voir puisqu'il était dans son dos, mais Klaus n'avait plus rien à voir avec le charmant jeune homme auquel elle avait fait du rentre-dedans peu de temps avant.

Il affichait désormais son plus mauvais visage. Ses prunelles avaient viré au jaune, ses canines s'étaient allongées, sa faim plus éveillée que jamais. Pensant qu'il lui faisait un suçon ou quelque chose du même style, la proie resta dans les bras de son bourreau et ne chercha pas à se débattre quand elle sentit le petit pincement sur son cou. Elle appréciait même carrément la sensation ! Elle remonta une main vers le cou de celui qu'elle pensait être son amant d'un soir et l'encouragea à continuer.

Klaus avait du mal à se maitriser. Il tentait de se contrôler pour ne pas planter dès maintenant ses crocs dans le cou de cette jeune écervelée. Elle semblait aimer ce qu'il lui faisait, si seulement elle savait ce qui l'attendait ! Klaus prit un plaisir sadique à égratigner la peau de sa victime encore et encore jusqu'à ce que l'odeur du sang se fasse un peu plus forte. Il avait entamé la peau et la blessure saignait légèrement. Il embrassa alors le cou de la jeune femme, accentuant ses gémissements, et en profita pour lécher les petites gouttes de sang qui coulaient.

_ Délicieuse, _susurra-t-il en se léchant les lèvres._ Ça me désolerait presque de devoir te tuer. _

_ Hum, _gémit-elle._ Que… quoi ? _s'affola-t-elle en comprenant enfin ce qui l'attendait.

Klaus resserra son étreinte sur sa victime quand elle commença à se débattre et planta enfin ses crocs acérés dans la chair fraiche et tendre. Il prit son temps pour boire avalant à petites gorgées pour faire durer le plaisir. Bientôt, la jeune femme remua de moins en moins dans ses bras avant de tomber inconsciente. D'ici quelques minutes elle serait morte. Klaus planta les dents encore plus profondément et aspira le sang, et par la même occasion la vie, de la jeune femme avec délectation. Quand il sentit le cœur arrêter de battre, il lécha la blessure afin de ne perdre aucune précieuse goutte de sang, avant de délaisser le corps de sa victime sur un canapé non loin.

− _Tu auras était un mets des plus succulent, _susurra-t-il à l'oreille morte de la jeune femme_. Sois plus prudente dans ta prochaine vie ! _

Il lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de quitter les coulisses, le cœur léger, le ventre plein. Il regagna son repaire en sifflotant, le gout de cette femme encore sur la langue. Son sang avait été à la hauteur de ces attentes, chaud, parfumé, envoutant…

− _Chicago me plait de plus en plus,_ ricana-t-il en rejoignant les deux autres vampires.

_ Elle était bonne ? _lui demanda Rebekka.

_ Délicieuse, _affirma-t-il avec un sourire en coin_. Je vais me coucher je suis fatigué. _

Klaus regagna sa chambre et se coucha en pensant à sa victime. Il s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres, le visage terrifié de la jeune femme dansant derrière ses paupières clauses !


End file.
